


И не смей прекращать (а если что, я буду дышать за тебя)

by littledoctor



Series: the hand beneath your head [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Кью не плачет. Не ест, не спит, даже не двигается. В свете полудня он думает о сломанном коде, и иногда Бонд берет его за руку — теплым якорем посреди океана холода. Холодно. Все время холодно, если только Кью не сгорает от жара изнутри и не кричит, умоляя дать глоток воздуха, передохнуть, умоляя Бонда: «пожалуйста, только не опоздай опять». О чем угодно, лишь бы это кончилось.





	И не смей прекращать (а если что, я буду дышать за тебя)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [but never hold your breath (though i will breathe for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580474) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



> Переведено на WTF 2018 для команды 00Q. Отбечено shiraz и ElenaAlexBu

Середина недели.

Он сидит на диване в обнимку с девушкой — Самантой, блондинкой с чудесной улыбкой. Они влюблены, во всяком случае, ему так кажется. У их ног дремлет джек рассел терьер, подергивая лапами во сне; на его ошейнике желтыми нитками вышито «Тоби». По телевизору идет какой-то ситком, звучит закадровый смех, как и полагается, насквозь фальшивый. Наверное, чувство, теплящееся у него в груди, можно было бы назвать удовлетворением или...

— Как день прошел? — спрашивает она, и мысль улетучивается. Он сжимает ее плечо — так ведь поступают влюбленные? 

— Нормально. Бывало и лучше.

На экране идут субтитры. Белые буквы на черном фоне, список имен, которые он определенно не должен знать. Таннер. Мэллори. Бонд. Он суетливо ищет пульт, пытаясь переключить канал, потому что сердце его сейчас колотится так, будто хочет выскочить из груди, и к удовольствию это никакого отношения не имеет.

Вот, больничная драма. Неотложка. Саманта роняет голову ему на плечо, щекоча волосами щеку.

— Бедный Джем, — вздыхает она, кладя ладонь на его бедро.

У кого-то остановка, объявляют экстренный код, заряжают дефибриллятор.

Заряд. Разряд. Заряд. Разряд.

— Джем? — отзывается он.

— Джереми, не будь дураком.

Разряд.

— Кто такой Джереми?

Разряд.

Она отодвигается, на хорошеньком личике отчетливо читается недоумение, и он впервые замечает, какие голубые у нее глаза. Как васильки, как небо в бабье лето. Как лед на глубине.

— Перестань, это не смешно.

— Но я не...

Объявляют время смерти, кто-то прижимает пальцы к истончившейся до прозрачности коже, ища едва уловимое трепетание пульса. Где-то голос, который в точности похож на тот, которым говорил человек по имени Сивый («О, как же мы повеселимся») произносит: «Надежда — птичка малая на жердочке души».* 

Закадровый голос. Сюжет переписывается, а он даже не помнит, что принимал в нем участие.

Кью приходит в себя в госпитале с застрявшим в глотке криком. Ногтями он вцепляется в предплечье Бонда, хотя пока этого не знает.

***

Им приходится его седатировать. Его удерживают чьи-то жесткие мозолистые руки, и Кью остается только смотреть широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами, как игла, которую он выдернул, снова впивается в кожу. 

— Все будет хорошо, — уговаривает чей-то голос. — Все будет хорошо, теперь ты с нами.

— Уверен? — хочет спросить Кью в ответ. — Точно уверен? — Но из рта не выходит ни звука, и на дне его как всегда встречает Сандерс. У него до сих пор не достает доброй половины лица.

— Счастливчик, — скалится он, и Кью съежившись ожидает пробуждения.

***

В этот раз окружающий мир возвращается по чуть-чуть, от песочного цвета потолка до писка монитора сердечного ритма, от колючих шерстяных носков на ногах до гладких простыней под кожей. Кью моргает, и палата более-менее приходит в фокус.

Ох.

Спина болит так, словно кто-то поджег ее и оставил гореть, и пару мгновений Кью только хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь дышать через боль.

— С возвращением, — говорит сидящий рядом Бонд. Кью поворачивает голову и даже без очков узнает очертания этих плеч, этот голос. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Спасибо, херово. — Кью облизывает губы. Говорить больно, вместо слов изо рта выходит невнятный скрип. Да все, блядь, болит. — Воды? 

Бонд откладывает таблоид, который листал до этого, и тянется к кружке на прикроватной тумбочке. 

— Трубочку?

— Без разницы.

Кью пытается подняться, и это неожиданно сложно. Опираясь на крепкую руку Бонда, он устраивается полусидя. Делает глоток тепловатой воды, и та отдает кровью.

— Лейтер заставил криминалистов починить их и отдать обратно, — сообщает Бонд, когда Кью заканчивает пить, и даже сквозь туман в голове какая-то часть его понимает, что нет, скорее всего, это Бонд заставил Лейтера попросить криминалистов этим заняться. Итог, впрочем, одинаков, и Кью бормочет благодарности, протягивая руку за очками.

— Госпиталь Ошнера, Новый Орлеан, — поясняет Бонд, когда мир вокруг приобретает четкие очертания.

Палата хороша: стены выкрашены в мягкие, успокаивающие тона, в окна льется теплый послеполуденный свет. Все вокруг говорит о тишине и уюте (классе). Приватности. И наверняка стоит до черта, однако это сейчас беспокоит его меньше всего. Кью снова осторожно опускается на кровать. Бонд тут уже оказывается рядом, подхватывает его под голову (другая рука, другие место и время, теплая липкая ладонь, давящая на шею: «Ты знаешь этого человека?»), и Кью невольно дергается.

— Прости, — говорит он тут же. — Прости, я не хотел.

У Бонда вид почти такой же виноватый. В его глазах читается отчетливое понимание, и Кью рад, что Бонд не говорит что-то вроде «все нормально», или «все в порядке», потому что, серьезно, это не так. Вместо этого Бонд отодвигает ночные шторы, ровно настолько, чтобы солнце не слепило глаза. За окном еще светло и, на радость Кью, темнеет нескоро. Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на Бонда, который снова усаживается рядом с кроватью. Время идет. Кью слушает, как переворачиваются страницы, как капает капельница. Бонд читает быстро, впрочем, возможно в сфере американских развлечений ничего не привлекает его внимания.

Скоро Кью понимает, что его одолевает дрема, хотя меньше всего на свете ему сейчас хочется заснуть. Заснуть — значит, видеть сны, а сны — это кошмары и страх, с которым ты ничего не можешь сделать, но господи, как же он устал. Как устал.

— Я никуда не уйду, — тихо произносит Бонд в ответ на его беспокойное ерзанье. Газета сложена у него на коленях. — Правда.

И хотя Кью знает, что верить полевым агентам нельзя, он протягивает очки Бонду. Говорит: 

— Я все равно не узнаю, если ты соврешь, не переживай, — и мир снова начинает выцветать по краям, а Бонд превращается в размытый силуэт. Кью смыкает глаза не сразу, возможно потому, что каждые пару секунд пытается проверить, по-прежнему ли Бонд сидит в кресле, но в конце концов все же засыпает.

***

К нему приходят сны. Долгие, болезненные сны, слишком похожие на реальность.

В этот раз Сандерс зажимает его в угол и спрашивает о семье. О жене, сыне. Маленькой красавице-дочке. 

— О них позаботятся, — только и может сказать Кью, припертый к бетонной стене. Бежать некуда.

— Как МИ-6 позаботилось обо мне? — Это даже не издевка, это искреннее любопытство, и во взгляде Сандерса разгорается надежда.

Выстрел. Теплые брызги крови на лице, пятна на линзах очков, сквозь которые Кью все равно видит лежащее на полу тело.

Перемотать назад. Повторить кадр за кадром.

— Мы будем стараться изо всех сил, — шепчет он Сандерсу, и половина лица у того снова превращается в кашу из крови и костей. Кью знает эту пьесу наизусть, импровизировать ни к чему. — Мы постараемся. Мы постараемся.

***

Когда Кью просыпается, в комнате необъяснимо и нестерпимо холодно. По коже крохотными иголками бегут мурашки. Кью трясет, каждую мышцу в теле скручивает спазмом.

— Сколько прошло с последней дозы?

Рядом с кроватью, то пропадая, то снова появляясь, стоит доктор. Больница. Он не вернулся туда, не вернулся.

— Семнадцать часов, плюс-минус.

Тошнит. Кью поворачивает голову, краем глаза видит стоящую у стены фигуру — вполне возможно, Бонда. Мелькает мысль: «Блядь, он тогда не соврал», за которой следует: «Кажется, сейчас сблюю». Перед ним возникает тазик, и к тому времени, когда Кью заканчивает, из глаз текут слезы, а на языке поселяется привкус желчи. Все кажется мерзким...впрочем, так оно и есть.

— Скоро все кончится, — говорит сестра и прижимает чашку к его губам. Вода отвратительно теплая, но Кью пьет так, словно умирает от жажды. — Симптомы исчезнут через несколько дней. — Когда он сглатывает в этот раз, вода отдает горечью, а не кровью, но Кью слишком устал, чтобы его это волновало.

***

Следующие несколько дней проходят так:

Кью не ест. Просто не может: все проглоченное выходит наружу спустя пару часов, и он знает, что даже если бы мог, то не стал бы. Все, что попадает в рот, кажется картоном на языке, застревает как кусок тряпки в горле. Вкусовые сосочки будто умерли.

— Я не хочу, — говорит он сестрам, а потом и врачам. Им бы пришлось привязать его и кормить насильно, если бы не появился Бонд с бульоном, начисто безвкусным.

— Только не говори, что сварил его сам.

— Твоя вера в мои способности просто поражает.

Кью вытирает рот трясущейся ладонью и изо всех сил старается не выблевать все обратно.

Но все равно выблевывает.

***  
Боль переносима. Кью пережил гораздо больше в гораздо менее приятных условиях, но это не значит, что сейчас он не испытывает адских мук. Спина, место между лопатками, другие, скрытые места — он закрывает глаза и старается о них не думать. Все мысли сворачиваются в одно бесконечное предложение: «Господи, пусть это прекратится».

Дышать. Просто дышать, и рано или поздно все закончится.

Ожоги заживают долго, те, другие раны, еще дольше, но Кью не хочет на них зацикливаться. Вместо этого он позволяет времени просто течь, и лежит на боку, свернувшись в клубок Бонд сидит рядом, только руку протяни, хотя и на это у Кью не хватает сил.

(Кью необязательно тянуться к Бонду; Бонд сам берет его за руку, и Кью нужно только проснуться).

Иногда посреди ночи, когда он не может заснуть из-за страха, и из-за боли, и из-за всего, что их связывает, его руки дергаются поверх покрывала, и писк мониторов, следящих за тем, как бьется его сердце, становится таким резким, что Бонд просыпается.

— Ты не там, — говорит Бонд в темноте, и морщинки вокруг его глаз собираются как-то по-особенному. Ладонь у него теплая со сна. — Здесь тебя никто не обидит.

И Кью только мотает головой, думая: «Нет, дело не в этом, совсем не в этом, мне нужно туда, нужно, плевать, что это бессмысленно». Кью смыкает пальцы на запястье Бонда. «Если бы ты только мог сделать так, чтобы я разобрался».

— Знаю, — шепчет Кью в конце концов, чтобы Бонд снова заснул. Отпускает на выдохе его руку и отворачивается. — Знаю.

***

— Их личный сорт героина. Вместе с седативными, чтобы наверняка.

— Твари.

«Я в порядке», — пытается сказать Кью Бонду. «Пожалуйста, не злись, я в порядке», — хочет он сказать, но просветления коротки, и дни сливаются в бесконечный ряд, и мысли остаются лишь мыслями, бегущими сквозь разум словно запись на заевшей пленке.

Жажда засела глубоко в костях, и в то же время теплится под самой кожей, невыносимый зуд, разъедающий изнутри. «Мне нужно». «Я знаю». Кью почти чувствует ее на языке и одновременно никак не может осмыслить. Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь заглушить зов вен, выговаривает каждую букву в такт дыхания Бонда.

Мне нужно. Я знаю.

— Сколько еще? — хрипло шепчет Кью. — Пока…

— Боюсь, на это понадобится время, — слышит он извиняющийся ответ. Доктор что-то черкает на планшете, прикрепленном к ножному краю кровати. Бонд смотрит на него с каменным выражением лица, и гнев его, направленный не на того человека, словно пистолет, который в любой момент может выстрелить.

Кью не плачет. Не ест, не спит, даже не двигается. В свете полудня перед его глазами бегут строчки взломанного кода, и иногда Бонд берет его за руку — теплым якорем посреди океана холода. Холодно. Все время холодно, если только Кью не сгорает от жара изнутри и не кричит, умоляя дать глоток воздуха, передохнуть, умоляя Бонда «пожалуйста, только не опоздай опять». О чем угодно, лишь бы все кончилось.

Благословенная темнота. Ослепляющее солнце. Все причиняет боль глазам, но стоит сомкнуть веки, и Кью понимает, что спать тоже нельзя. Сандерс наблюдает за ним из угла комнаты, смотрит мертвыми глазами, и Кью всхлипывает от страха как ребенок, встретив этот взгляд. Перезагрузка, старт, обрыв программы. Не работает.

— Кажется, что собственная кожа тебе не по размеру, — говорит Кью в один из более-менее долгих периодов просветления. — Как будто она сейчас с тебя сползет, потому что слишком велика, или ты задохнешься от клаустрофобии. — Он дрожит. — Когда же это все кончится.

***

— Тебе необязательно быть здесь. — Вечер пятого дня. Кью почти не спит, и знает, что Бонд не спит тоже, судя по темным кругам под глазами и помятой одежде. — Ты можешь уйти домой. Или прогуляться. Куда угодно. Необязательно гнить рядом со мной.

В мире есть масса более приятных мест, приятных дел, приятных людей.

Город, наверное, прекрасен ночью.

— Ты этого не знаешь, — просто отвечает Бонд и переворачивает страницу. Он на середине дешевого криминального триллера, который Кью читал одно долгое, теплое лето назад. — К тому же, люди всегда хотят то, что им не нужно.

***

Ломка длится чуть больше недели. К ее концу от Кью остается скелет с запавшими глазами.

— Что ж, это было неприятно, — произносит Кью однажды дождливым утром, обнаружив, что может наконец ясно соображать и двигать руками и ногами, не чувствуя себя так, будто на них навесили грузила. Он, как обычно, садится с помощью Бонда, и в этот раз сэндвич, который тот ему протягивает, не кажется таким уж противным. 

— И приз за преуменьшение года достается...

Кью вгрызается в хлеб, подвядшие листья салата. Проглатывает все, запивая холодной водой и щепоткой бондовского сарказма.

— Я смутно помню, что этот приз ушел тебе за «все нормально» после возвращения из Индонезии. В Джакарте было дело, да? Самодельная бомба?

Бонд утыкается в книжку и молчит, но Кью видит, как дергается уголок его рта намеком на улыбку. За окном теплой комнаты Новый Орлеан тонет в солнечном свете и дождевых струях.

***

Полет домой в Лондон Кью почти не помнит.

(Передвигаться тяжело, забыть о гордости — еще тяжелее. Взлет и посадка теряются в медикаментозном тумане. Бонд рядом. Разве когда-то было иначе?)

Но он запоминает, как их встречает МИ-6, и Кью заставляет себя пройти короткое расстояние от взлетной площадки до поджидающей черной машины с выпрямленной спиной, а потом благодарно опускается на кожаные сиденья, успев прежде, чем ноги начинают трястись. В Хитроу моросит дождь, в воздухе висит туман, и почему-то именно теперь Кью понимает, что вернулся домой.

— В штаб-квартиру, пожалуйста, — говорит он водителю. Сидящий рядом Бонд смотрит на него с неодобрением и с легкой тенью понимания одновременно. Кью — не первый, кто предстанет перед М, капая кровью на ковер, и уж точно не будет последним.

— Тебе стоит поехать домой.

Он произносит это как предположение, но Кью различает в его словах приказ. Дождь за окном усиливается.

— Поеду, когда закончу, — обещает Кью. — М должен знать.

— М подождет.

— Бонд, можем мы… — Кью утыкается головой в окно, и стекло успокаивающе холодит щеку. — Можем мы поговорить об этом потом? — «Пожалуйста», — хочет добавить он, но теперь он Кью, а Бонд — агент 007. Они направляются к одному из самых засекреченных заведений в Соединенном королевстве, чтобы отчитаться перед одним из самых могущественных людей. Черт, в лучшие дни Кью и сам один из самых могущественных людей.

Здесь нет места слабости.

Кью поворачивается к Бонду, и тот ловит его взгляд, поджимает губы. Время течет. Машина мягко гудит под дождем, поглощая километры.

Кью заставляет себя не отводить глаза.

— Ладно, — звучит наконец тихий ответ, и у Кью с плеч будто снимают груз, который он до этого даже не замечал. Он расслабленно откидывается на сиденье. Бонд упрямо смотрит в окно.

— Спасибо, — говорит Кью. Говорит искренне, от всей души. — Ты… тебе не обязательно идти со мной, если не хочешь, — добавляет он чуть позже, слегка неуверенно. — В конце концов, уже поздно. — В этом искренности уже меньше, но Бонду знать не обязательно. Впереди показывается Лондон. Водитель выруливает на магистраль, ведущую в город; машина плавно вливается в поток машин, спешащих домой. Рука Кью лежит на сиденье ладонью вверх, и когда Бонд накрывает ее своей, Кью, не сдержавшись, выдыхает.

Может, это приглашение. Может, нет. Возможно, Кью все сам себе напридумывал. Кью дает, что может, Бонд берет, что хочет. Так было всегда.

— Не дури, — отвечает Бонд. Кью гладит подушечкой большого пальца его костяшки. — Еще только шесть вечера.

Симбиоз, безжалостная шутка природы.

***

— Простите, что так вышло с Сандерсом, — первое, что произносит Кью, как только М предлагает им присесть. Ноги у него слегка дрожат после прогулки по коридорам — самостоятельной, к черту помощь. Бонд и так тенью тащился за ним по пятам.

— Вы действовали согласно протоколу, тут не за что извиняться. — М кладет руки на тяжелую деревянную столешницу. Кью кивает, не совсем понимая, похвалили его или простили. Впрочем, ни то, ни другое его не успокоит. — Я отправляю вас в оплачиваемый отпуск так надолго, как понадобится. Ваш отдел пока справляется, но если нам потребуется...

— Я приду, — отвечает Кью с облегчением, сам не понимая, почему. — Недели будет достаточно, я уверен. 

— А я нет. — Бонд стоит в дверях, подпирая косяк. М бросает в его сторону усталый взгляд и снова смотрит на Кью.

— В данном случае я склонен согласиться. Начнем с двух недель, Кью. Когда будете готовы, я пошлю к вам кого-нибудь домой, чтобы составить отчет о случившемся.

— Благодарю, сэр.

М размыкает руки, поднимает со стола какой-то документ и, мельком его проглядев, берется за ручку. Очевидно, им пора уходить.

— Сэр, — уважительно начинает Кью, поднимаясь на ноги. М переводит на него взгляд, и глаза у него слишком уж добрые.

— Две недели, Кью. Я не собираюсь аннулировать ваш допуск в отдел или принимать другие крайние меры, но пожалуйста, имейте в виду, что мы ценим работу только высшего калибра.

Другими словами, не возвращайся, пока не будешь уверен, что все не просрешь со своим ПТСР. Кью кивает и идет к нетерпеливо ждущему Бонду.

— Доволен? — спрашивает Бонд, когда они оказываются в приемной перед кабинетом М. Стол Ив ввиду позднего времени благословенно пуст. 

— Смотря о чем ты, — бормочет Кью. М, разумеется, прав, но это не значит, что Кью должен быть в восторге. На выходе их ждет уж заведенная машина и водитель с зонтиком. — Мне только что сказали не возвращаться, пока мозги не вправлю.

И если это так, двух недель может оказаться недостаточно. Бонд усаживает Кью в машину, и теперь они едут плечом к плечу.

— Домой, — устало командует Кью. Как только они выезжают с территории комплекса, он роняет голову Бонду на плечо. Да, он слаб. Отрицать больше нет смысла.

— Я разбужу тебя, как приедем. — Бонд называет водителю адрес квартиры Кью, и он закрывает глаза, слушая, как шелестит дождь по крыше машины.

***

 

Бонд не уходит. Кью пытается его прогнать, но вполсилы, и быстро сдается. Кого он пытается обмануть? Спина болит, несмотря на повязки, и все, о чем он мечтает сейчас — горячий душ и теплая постель. Бонд помогает снять рубашку.

— Мне стоит спросить, знаешь ли ты, что делаешь?

Кью старается не ерзать, но сидя обнаженной спиной к Бонду он чувствует себя болезненно открытым.

— Я попросил меня научить. — Осторожно, осторожно. Кью едва дышит, но бинты сходят легко. И воздух, к счастью, не настолько холоден, чтобы было неприятно. — Скажи, если будет больно.

В ванной Кью избавляется от остатков одежды, и Бонд подбирает их с пола, складывая вдвое и вешая на держатель для полотенец.

— Мне не больно, — говорит Кью. Поворачивается и смотрит в зеркало, на призрака, который когда-то был им. Белый свет ламп подчеркивает тонкую как пергамент кожу, по-птичьи выступающие ребра. Бонд касается его бедра, убирает за ухо прядку волос. Его теплое дыхание касается шеи. — Уже нет.

Он выгибает шею, и теперь это откровенное предложение. Бонд целует обнаженную кожу.

***

Позднее Кью сидит на краю ванной, наклонив голову вниз, и вымывает из волос шампунь. Бонд стоит на коленях на коврике с полотенцем в руке и ловит стекающую воду, чтобы та не попала Кью на спину.

— Заказать какой-нибудь еды?

Мокрое полотенце осторожно опускается между лопаток, по тем немногим участкам кожи, что остались нетронуты.

Кью смаргивает мыльную пену и отвечает:

— Давай, — потому что Бонд наверняка голоден, даже если сам он нет.

— Китайскую?

— Звучит неплохо.

Бонд останавливается у копчика и поднимается вверх, проходясь по каждому выступающему позвонку. Из ванной Кью выбирается на трясущихся ногах, и несмотря на все усилия Бонда, вода, стекающая в сток, все равно розовая.

***

Закутанный в самые мягкие свои полотенца, Кью пытается сидеть тихо и не дрожать, пока Бонд меняет на спине повязки. Бинты холодные, но это не страшно. 

— Лапшу из того же места, что и всегда? — интересуется Кью, пытаясь отвлечься от резкого запаха антисептика и прикосновения к спине холодного липкого алоэ. — Или курицу?

— Курицу. — У Бонда уверенные руки. С перевязкой покончено, и Кью думает, как же удивительно деликатно это было для того, кто больше привык обрабатывать раны виски и швейной иглой. — И добавь овощи стир-фрай.

***

По настоянию Кью едят они за кухонным столом — еще один осколок нормальности посреди всего случившегося бардака. Кью горбится над тарелкой с лапшой. Аппетита нет.

— Ты их убил?

Не самый уместный вопрос, не самое уместное время или место, но, с другой стороны, они оба не те люди, которым стоит беспокоиться об уместности.

Бонд палочками подцепляет кешью.

— Троих. — Следом в рот отправляется кусочек сельдерея. Кью сельдерей ненавидит, на его тарелке он в избытке. — Тела не найдут.

Кью одобрительно кивает и заставляет себя взять кусочек курицы. Жует, проглатывает.

— ЦРУ забрало четвертого. Лейтер будет держать меня в курсе, если они поймают кого-то еще.

Бонд делает вид, будто занят тем, чтобы намотать на вилку как можно больше лапши, но Кью понимает — он ждет ответа, хоть какой-нибудь реакции. Кью с удовольствием бы его порадовал, правда, но понятия не имеет, что полагается в таких случаях говорить.

— Хорошо, — произносит он наконец. — Хорошо. — И имеет в виду «спасибо».

Бонд кладет ему на тарелку последний орешек.

«Пожалуйста».

***

К себе Бонд не уходит, зато вынужденно уезжает в Малайзию. 003 запорол миссию, и ему приходится за ним подчищать. Отказаться нельзя.

— Со мной все будет нормально, — уверяет Кью, видя выражение его лица. Яркий свет ноутбука подчеркивает новые морщины, острые углы скул. — Не переживай, жил же я как-то двадцать пять лет без тебя. Поживу еще немного.

В день отъезда Бонда к Кью приезжает сестра.

— Ты опять пропал, — укоряет Грейси, бросая на диван рюкзак. — Засранец. Маму с папой чуть инфаркт не хватил.

— Я был занят. — Кью почти не врет, к тому же Грейси не из тех, кто будет совать нос в чужие дела. Она не в курсе его работы, но всегда была умницей и может сложить два и два. — И я уже позвонил и извинился.

— Что на это раз? Босния? Северная Корея? — Грейси закидывает ноги на кофейный столик.

— Ты же знаешь, мы не ведем дел с Северной Кореей. — Кью садится рядом, и Грейси отодвигается, освобождая ему место. Она достает диски с фильмами, которые им предстоит посмотреть, он заставляет ее убрать со столика ноги. — Я был в Штатах. И, пока ты не спросила, нет, я не могу об этом говорить. — И не хочет, даже если бы мог, но об этом ей знать необязательно.

***  
Они болтают. Смотрят старые серии «Американской семейки» под чашку чая. Грейси рассказывает, что проходит в этом семестре, и делает ему яичницу-болтунью в два часа ночи, хотя съедает он всего пару ложек.

— Держу пари, в этот раз вы, парни, с контрактом обломались, а?

Они лежат вместе на его кровати, Кью на боку. Она уже видела повязки на спине, он уже соврал про то, откуда они взялись. В другой жизни Кью — мозговой центр технологических инноваций в сфере безопасности. Предполагается, что он обожает свою работу, опасные командировки во все стороны света и тому подобное.

— Само собой. — Кью закрывает глаза, и им снова по пять лет, и они обмениваются секретами, забравшись в одну постель. Только секреты теперь серьезней, по крайней мере, у него. — Все пошло через задницу, потому что кое-кто пропустил закладку в машине.

— Оказался не в том месте не в то время. Не повезло.

В ее голосе сочувствие, и Кью, лежа на другом конце кровати, улыбается в темноте. Утром ей на занятия и давно пора ложиться спать.

— Такая уж у меня работа. К тому же, в ней есть и плюсы. Технические новинки мы получаем на три месяца раньше вас, простых смертных.

— Правда? Значит, получить первым новую игрушку стоит шрапнели в спине? — Она в шутку толкает его в плечо, еле-еле, почти неощутимо, но Кью все равно вздрагивает. Хорошо, что в темноте она этого не видит. — Отличные плюсы. 

В нескольких часовых поясах от них Бонд пускает пулю в чью-то голову.

***

Грейси уезжает два дня спустя. Кью не просит ее остаться, потому что в той, другой жизни, не попросил бы.

— С тобой все будет хорошо?

Через плечо у нее закинут рюкзак. Юная прекрасная студентка. Геология ей к лицу, и Кью чувствует невольную гордость.

— Более чем, не переживай.

— Позвони, если что-то случится, ладно?

— Ничего не случится.

— Этой фразой начинаются все фильмы ужасов. — Она целует его в щеку, он пихает ее в бок, и Грейси, пискнув, отодвигается. — А ты можешь оказаться ботаником-всезнайкой, которого убьют в последние тридцать минут.

— Пока, Грейси.

Она смеется, и смех у нее совершенно солнечный. Кью закрывает дверь и смотрит, как солнце совершает свой путь через Лондон. В глотке стоит ком. Ничего не случится.

***

Позднее, ночью, Кью отчаянно моргает, пытаясь прогнать сон, включает свет в каждой комнате. Уже почти полночь, и спать хочется ужасно, каждая кость в теле потяжелела от усталости, но он сидит в кровати с книгой, потому что...

(— Уверен, что ничего не случится?

Стоящий в дверях Сивый улыбается, и Кью, вдруг онемев, смотрит, как гаснет свет.

— Уверен?

Кровать прогибается под их двойным весом. Кью застывает, тряпичная кукла, разваливающаяся по швам, которую Сивый прижимает к покрывалу, и нет, только не это, не это, сухие губы на ключице, костлявая рука под рубашкой, колено между бедер, нет, пожалуйста, что угодно, только не это)

Кью с криком просыпается. Книга падает на пол обложкой вверх. Десять минут пополуночи. Сон, говорит он себе. Просто сон.

Трясущимися руками Кью подбирает книгу и пытается найти страницу, хоть какую-нибудь, сосредоточиться на словах. Вот, страница девяносто пятая:

Весенние цветы, думал он, идя к лифту. Малюсенькие. Они, должно быть, едва поднимаются от земли, и люди их давят... Как они растут — в специальных коммерческих чанах или на природе?

(они держат его, щека больно упирается в пол, из глаз текут слезы, хороший мальчик, красивый мальчик, ботинок на спине, рука в волосах…)

Просто сон. Следующий абзац.

Интересно, каково там, на природе? Поля, запахи и все прочее... и где ее найти, эту природу? Куда надо ехать?**

(Новый Орлеан, на изнанку кошмара, там, где закрытые двери и люди, молчащие в ответ)

Перевернуть. Следующая страница. Следущая глава. Дальше, дальше.

Ночь четверга по капелькам перетекает в утро пятницы. Кью дочитывает книгу, не запомнив из нее ни слова.

***

Бонд привозит безымянные конфеты в разноцветном ярком пластике. Кью достает из пакета одну, и на вкус она как сладкий поджаренный кокос. Он чувствует себя так, будто несколько дней не ел и еще дольше не спал.

— Я позвонил в МИ-6, — говорит Кью, жуя конфету. Организм, кажется, в шоке от сладкого. — Попросил, чтобы они никого не присылали.

— Почему нет? — Бонд вымотан, он только сошел с самолета после двенадцатичасового перелета из Куала-Лумпур. Одного взгляда на него хватает, чтобы понять, что зачистка была не из легких. — М все равно не допустит тебя до понедельника следующей недели.

— Я не собираюсь возвращаться раньше. — Кью крутит обертку — липкий, полупрозрачный зеленый фантик. — Я хочу, чтобы отчет принял ты.

Бонд замирает на пути в ванную. Кью переворачивает пакет и роется в пятицветной горке дешевых кокосовых сладостей. Он хочет разложить их по цветам.

— Всего лишь отчет, — продолжает Кью в ответ на молчание Бонда. Перед ним растет стопка голубых. — Детали случившегося, всякое такое. Я могу надиктовать, но...

— Я все сделаю. Завтра захвачу бланк. — Бонд возвращается к нему, садится рядом и разоряет аккуратно разложенные сласти. — Не ешь слишком много, заработаешь кариес. 

Кью всерьез хочется шлепнуть его по руке, но он просто переключается на ту кучку, которую еще не рассортировал. Там слишком много желтых.

— И все же… — Кью вкладывает одну, в красной обертке, Бонду в руку. — Держи.

Когда Бонд возвращается из душа, капая водой на ковер, на кровати выстраиваются пять аккуратных цветных горок. Кью с перекосившимися на носу очками спит, свернувшись калачиком подле них. 

— И все же, — вздыхает Бонд про себя и осторожно снимает с его носа очки.

***

Отчет — один стандартный бланк с двадцатью прикрепленными к нему пустыми страницами. Вечером, когда Бонд приносит его домой, они устраиваются на кровати, Кью кладет голову ему на колени, а Бонд запускает пальцы в темные непослушные волосы. В другой руке у него пишущая ручка. На их ломаном языке это значит «хочу, чтобы ты знал» и «я верю, что ты все расскажешь».

— Это было в четверг, шел дождь, — начинает Кью. Он тянется к пакету со сладостями, вытаскивает конфету в голубом фантике. — У бордюра остановилась машина.

Может, лучше и не станет, но, по крайней мере, никто не обвинит Кью в том, что он не старался.

***

Страница третья.

— После этого я больше не видел Сандерса. Слышал его, но не видел. — Кью дрожит. Бонд ведет пальцем по его ушной раковине, и дрожь проходит.

***

Страница пятая

— После этого они пошли в разнос. Ни четких вопросов, ни последовательности в методах. — Кью закрывает глаза, слушает, как скрипит ручка по бумаге. — Тело Сандерса оставили в камере дня на три, может, на четыре.

***

 

Страница шестая

— Хуже всего было по ночам.

Бонд перестает писать.

— Их было четверо.

Ручка ломается, и за новой Бонд не идет. На ковре валяется распотрошенный пакет с конфетами.

***

За пять дней до своего официального возвращения Кью лично приносит отчет М.

— Еще не понедельник, — выразительно замечает М. Но отчет берет.

— Нет, сэр, понедельник через пять дней, но я уже в порядке.

В этот раз Бонда с ним нет: его позвали в Штаты, потому что Лейтеру понадобилось стороннее, заверенное МИ-6 мнение. Китай — дело тонкое.

— Вы понимаете, что вам придется пройти психологическое тестирование, чтобы мы могли в этом убедиться?

— Сэр.

М подписывает разрешение, и Кью охватывает облегчение. По крайней мере, ему необязательно возвращаться домой.

***

— Преданность?

— Псы.

— Согнуть?

— Сломать.

***

Раны на спине начинают облазить. Повязки теперь тоньше, их не видно под одеждой, но все и так в курсе.

— С возвращением, — слышит Кью, входя в отдел.

Стол Сандерса девственно чист.

— Рад снова вас видеть, — отвечает без заминки Кью. У него полно работы.

***

Надо просмотреть отчеты. Починить приборы. Отдать приказы сотрудникам. Нужно почистить программу безопасности и обеспечить 005 оборудованием, которое переживет нулевые температуры. Дела, дела, дела.

Кью бросается в них с головой, с энтузиазмом только что принятого на работу или восставшего из мертвых. Ив заходит, чтобы сказать: «Привет, неплохо выглядишь для того, кто только что вернулся с того света», и, хотя они не друзья, Кью рад ее компании. Они смеются. Она приносит новые распоряжения М, и Кью следует им до последней буквы.

Жизнь потихоньку возвращается на круги своя

***

К третьему дню Кью отрабатывает шестьдесят пять часов и спит семь, и то только потому, что время от времени просто отключается. И каждый раз, просыпаясь, кусает себя за щеку, чтобы не заорать.

— Тебе разве не нужно домой?

Ив касается его локтем, протягивая чашку чая. Тот божественно горяч и ошпаривает язык, когда Кью делает глоток.

— Слишком много дел накопилось, — врет Кью. Последние пару часов он искал, чем еще себя занять, пытался найти хоть что-нибудь, чтобы задержаться у стола еще ненадолго. — Пойду, когда все сделаю.

***

К семидесятому часу показывается Бонд. Он не злится, но судя по сведенной челюсти и выражению в глазах, довольным его тоже не назовешь.

— 007, — приветствует его Кью. Он встает, изо всех сил упираясь ладонями в стол. Без надежной опоры перед глазами все начинает кружиться.

— Кью. — Бонд небрежно бросает на стол полевое оборудование. Два пистолета. Наушник. Кто-то другой экипировал его для поездки в Америку, и Кью с притворным интересом рассматривает то, что Бонд умудрился привезти назад, старательно игнорируя его молчание.

— Я ухожу, — объявляет он наконец, когда Кью заканчивает с медленной, но обстоятельной проверкой. — Ты можешь либо пойти со мной, либо я подожду, пока ты свалишься замертво, и тогда уволоку твое тело. 

— Какое разнообразие вариантов. — Кью бросает наушник в корзину под столом. Может, тот и не поврежден, но он сделан не им.

— Кью. — Столько предупреждения в одной букве. Когда-то эта буква и сама была для многих людей предупреждением.

Ох, как же все изменилось.

***

— Я не могу спать, — признается Кью, пока Бонд ведет машину.

— Не можешь или не хочешь?

— И то, и другое. Боже, во всем-то тебе надо разобраться, да?

Лондон дрожит и пульсирует, расцветает под лучами солнца в те редкие часы, когда оно показывается над столицей. Бонд постукивает пальцами по рулю и после короткого раздумья проезжает на красный. Придется найти кого-нибудь, чтобы стереть записи с камер.

— Рано или поздно тебе придется заснуть.

— Знаю, — отвечает Кью. — Знаю, знаю. Просто...

 

(просто Кью очень, очень хочет спать, его тело кричит об этом все сильнее с каждым часом бодрствования, но каждый раз, когда он закрывает глаза, им овладевает страх, потому что он не знает, кого или что увидит, когда их откроет)

— Сейчас это не так-то легко.

***

— Прости, — бормочет Кью прижимающемуся к нему Бонду. Кожа у того теплая после душа; Кью поворачивается к нему лицом и неловко врезается носом в подбородок. — Сраный ПТСР. Никак не могу с ним справиться.

— Не стоит извиняться за то, что ты не в силах изменить, — замечает Бонд. Кью кладет голову ему на грудь, чуть повыше сердца. Интересно, насколько надо приблизиться, чтобы услышать, как оно бьется.

— Я могу попробовать.

— А еще можешь заснуть или я тебя вырублю. — Вдох, грудная клетка поднимается. Выдох.

— Выбор, как всегда, поражает. — Кью зевает и наконец укладывается, закинув руку на Бонда, словно боится его отпустить. — Ты никогда не разочаровываешь, 007.  
Бонд целует его в висок.

— Стараюсь изо всех сил.

***

В конце концов короста со спины слезает, открывая новую, по-младенчески розовую кожу. Под бинтами она чешется как живая, но скоро необходимость в перевязках отпадает, и теперь Кью все время борется с желанием залезть под гладкий хлопок рубашки и теплую пряжу кардигана и почесаться. Идет вторая неделя второго месяца.

Кью ходит на работу и иногда засыпает там, потому что свет всегда ярок, а рядом никогда не смолкает гул голосов. Что-то он уничтожает. Что-то создает. После его плена ничего не изменилось — Англия по-прежнему нуждается в спасении.

От снов порой хочется проснуться как можно скорее, но это не страшно, это ничего. Рядом всегда есть кто-нибудь, чтобы его разбудить.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Сандерс. Кью поднимает глаза и видит его перед центральным монитором. Сандерс смотрит на Кью, склонив голову вбок, как на какую-то диковинку. — Уверен? — Он оставляет на экране кровавый след. — Ты знаешь, где находишься?

— Да, — шепчет Кью. — Да, знаю.

Смена кадра, и теперь у него на плече рука Ив.

— С тобой все хорошо? — интересуется она. В руках у нее очередной указ М.

— Лучше не бывает.

Кью встряхивается и забирает бумаги.

***

Бонд стреляет в людей на другом конце света, а те стреляют в него. Бонд — теплое тело в его постели. Бонд — рука, которая приводит домой, и многое, многое другое, но Кью думает, главное то, что Бонд…

(умеет дать близость и свободу одновременно, знает, почему не стоит нависать над Кью во сне, но не дает проснуться в темноте в одиночестве)

вряд ли

(прошел через то же самое, Кью видел файлы, но Бонд сам рассказывает ему, что произошло)

когда-нибудь

(и признается еще во многом — как и Кью. Они говорят на языке, непонятном остальным, в котором вместо роз — пистолеты, а «береги себя» означает «я тебя люблю»).

уйдет.

***

Кью подает прошение об имплантации капсулы с цианидом и почти не удивляется, сразу же получив отказ. М теперь гораздо осторожнее и предпочитает более современные и надежные способы. Что его все-таки удивляет, так это то, как его заявление спустя три дня оказывается у них на кухонном столе.

Бонд пришпиливает бланк ножом к столешнице.

— Ты слишком драматичен, — сухо замечает Кью, входя на кухню. — След же останется.

— А ты проявляешь вопиющее неуважение к собственной жизни.

— И это говорит тот, кого я еле отговорил прыгать с крыши в Калькутте.

— Это не одно и то же, — рявкает Бонд, и Кью не может сдержаться; он встает с ним лицом к лицу и почти рычит:

— Это почему еще? — Он бьет ладонью по столу с такой силой, что вбитый в него нож дрожит. Руку прошибает болью, и Кью царапает ногтями столешницу. — Скажи мне, почему это не одно и то же. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что это такое — иметь контроль над собственной жизнью. Самому решать, когда жить, когда умирать.

Но Кью понимает, что не прав, как только заканчивает предложение. 

По-настоящему, глубинно не прав.

Их жизни им не принадлежат очень, очень давно.

Кью не извиняется, Бонд тоже, потому что их вины в этом нет. В конце концов, живые не должны спорить со смертью. Вместо этого они оба садятся за стол, и Бонд в качестве предложения мира выдергивает из дерева нож. Кью отворачивает лезвие от них обоих. Проходит минута.

— С драмой я переборщил, — признается наконец Бонд, нарушая растущую тишину. Он берет в руки заявление, складывает вдвое, потом вчетверо. — Если тебя это утешит, я зубами и когтями боролся за то, чтобы не ставить капсулу.

— Прежняя М всегда испытывала к тебе слабость.

— Может быть. — В центре стола лежит одинокий белый квадратик. — Ты сам видел, цианид срабатывает не всегда.

— Сильва, — соглашается Кью. И берет бумажный квадратик. Обмен, извинение, все в одном. — Но есть другие способы.

Лицо Бонда непроницаемо, а Кью вспоминает, какие еще разговоры велись за этим столом. Вспоминает, как Бонд впервые потянулся к нему, положил ладонь на щеку и поцеловал. Как он кричал на Бонда, когда тот заявился с рваной раной на груди, в пропитанной кровью рубашке, и Кью бегал с бумажными полотенцами, чтобы не заляпать пол. Как они вернулись из штаб-квартиры в четыре утра после взлома наркокартеля в Таиланде, и Бонд вслух задался вопросом, не пора ли ему завести здесь запасной комплект одежды.

Когда Кью не сказал ему «спасибо» за тех, кого он за него убил.

И вот теперь это:

— Меня не выпустили бы в поле, если бы я их не знал.

Когда Кью просит Бонда научить его, как покончить с собой («потому что мне страшно»), и Бонд соглашается («потому что люблю тебя так сильно, что готов отпустить»).

***

— Это больно, — предупреждает Бонд. Они стоят в гостиной под лампой, в круге желтого света. — И с первого раза может не получиться. Может не получиться вообще.

— Полагаю, проверять на практике мы не будем, — шутит Кью. Голос дрожит от внезапно нахлынувшего страха.

— Нет, не будем.

Пальцы Бонда с ювелирной точностью и осторожностью скользят по самым уязвимым местам. Кью замирает под этими едва ощутимыми прикосновениями.

— Здесь, — бормочет Бонд. Он прижимает пальцы перпендикулярно изгибу его шеи, заставляя поднять голову. Выводит под подбородком букву «U». — Ломаешь эту кость, перерезаешь блуждающий нерв. Выключаются сердце и легкие. — Бонд вдавливает палец глубже и продолжает: — Немного сильнее, и перекроешь доступ кислорода.

Кью сглатывает: теперь он знает наверняка, насколько легко умереть. Но Бонд лишь кладет вторую руку ему на бок, и Кью, делая шаг навстречу, ударяется о него бедром. Почему-то сейчас мысль о смерти не кажется такой уж страшной.

— Ты мог бы меня убить, — шепчет Кью. Слова отражаются дрожью в горле, и Бонд прослеживает каждую гласную. — Прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Мог бы.

Кью обнимает его с такой силой, что едва не ломает ему ребра.

***

Есть и другие, более уязвимые места. Кью стоит на кровати на коленях, и Бонд покрывает поцелуями его спину, каждый шрам, пока Кью не протягивает руку, и тогда он прижимается губами к пульсу на запястье.

— Еще, — просит Кью, и Бонд направляет его собственную руку к острым ключицам. Они кажутся настолько чувствительными, настолько уязвимыми, что он невольно сбивается, но Бонд его не отпускает.

— Сломай их, если сможешь, — говорит он, ведя губами по его щеке, и Кью поворачивается к нему, открываясь еще больше. — Легкие, сердце, трахея, аорта. Угол разный, но при достаточном приложении силы во что-нибудь да попадешь. — Бонд кладет подбородок ему на плечо, и их сплетенные пальцы вместе касаются обнаженной кожи.

В темноте Бонд учит Кью тысяче способов оборвать свою жизнь.

***

(— Самое слабое место. — Бонд ерошит непослушные волосы и ведет пальцем вниз, туда, где кончается лоб. 

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что ты собираешься пошутить, — вздыхает Кью. Бонд только смеется и целует его и в лоб тоже)

***  
Однажды Бонд позвонит Кью через два океана и скажет: «Сегодня его казнили», а в голове Кью будет крутиться только: «Я хотел убить его сам».

Конца не видно.

По ночам к нему все так же приходят сны, хотя их хватка ослабевает. Кью узнает, что темнота ничем не хуже света, а пустая могила не лучше смерти, о которой никто не скорбит. Заодно он заново учится оставаться один, правда, это умение пока ему не требуется. Бонд предпочитает кровать Кью своей, и спорить с этим бессмысленно, даже если б Кью захотел.

(секрет, разделенный между простынями: он не хочет).

***

Квартирмейстер, который умрет за своего агента. Агент, который убьет за своего квартирмейстера.

Красивая история с открытым концом, но в чем измерить любовь — в жизнях или смертях?

Так или иначе, они оба глупцы. Во всяком случае, Кью нравится так про себя думать. Слепые, отчаянные дураки, со взведенными курками вместо пальцев и взрывчаткой на месте сердца, которые готовы скрыть что угодно за знаменем любви к родине. Такая работа, как говорится.

Что же, по крайней мере теперь Бонд все чаще возвращает оборудование целым.

 

* (https://stihi.ru/2012/01/14/10031 «Надежда», Эмили Дикинсон)  
* *Филип К. Дик, Помутнение Перевод В. БАКАНОВА


End file.
